legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Quan/Diary
Property of Mary Quan Journal Mission 161 Departure February 22, 2134 I am keeping this journal on paper because anything entered on my terminal is accessible to the main computer. I know that the stuff in my personal files is supposed to be protected by the Privacy Laws, but Hideki told me that there are overrides for emergencies. ;March 18:The XO called a Nuclear Plant Casualty Drill during the first dog watch (which also happened to be my sleep shift. My Damage Control team didn't fare well during the drill, but I think the Goddamn XO set us up. She simulated a computer failure at the same time as the NPC! It took us almost nine minutes to isolate and contain the failure and set Condition Yoke for the contaminated areas. The XO wasn't happy and reamed our team but good (especially me). ;March 19:The Lexington made an FTL jump tody. ;March 21:I was in Engineering with Olivar when Poole (our new Ops Officer) came in and started grilling Olivar about the upgrades made to the Lexington during the overhaul at the McHenry yards. Poole seemed strangely intent on the information: it was like he was asking the questions from a mental list or something. I assume he was just trying to get up to speed on his new assignment, but it was hinky. ;March 23:The rumor mill spawned another whopper today. Everyone has to have a theory about what this mission is all about. I heard this one from Gajardo. She says that Shindo overheard the CO talking to the XO about the discovery of a new Earth-type world, a new home for the Alliance. We're supposedly on our way to secure it. Yeah, right. Narang (our resident conehead) gave me the odds on finding a real Earth-type world anytime soon - something like ten million to one! I don't believe it for a second. ;March 24:The XO ordered another nuke emergency drill today, this time for a mock Nuclear Weapons Incident. We did OK. The XO didn't say anything good but then she never does - the key is that she didn't say anything bad! Everything would have been cool except that McClary was assigned to the Decontamination Station for Damage Control and had his hands all over me during the Decon segment of the drill. ;March 28:Magrath and Aguilar were trying to guess where we are using an astrogation program on the main computer and the star patterns outside the view ports. The main computer confounded their efforts; it knows the ship's location is classified. Narang knew but wouldn't tell. I know he doesn't take that secret shit too seriously, but he doesn't want to rot in Leavenworth, either. ;April 4:We made another FTL jump this morning. Nobody knows where we are or where we are going. ;April 8:I feel frustrated and upset. The tension on the ship is getting worse for no apparent reason. I think it's because no-one has a clue what this mission is about. We know this gig is real important and we're all used to the jitters, but being completely in the dark is driving us crazy. Also, the CO and the XO look like they're under serious stress; this isn't helping. ;April 15:Re: the mission. I know we're escorting a science ship - why the hell is that ship so important? The Navy only has a couple of science ships and the coneheads who run them are usually out looking for black holes and gas clouds and crap like that. Why do they have the best ship in the fleet as an escort? Where are we going? ;April 20:According to Olivar, Poole and Narang had a heated argument over the causes of the war while some of the officers were relaxing in the Wardroom. The odd thing is that Olivar said Poole seemed to agree with the UN's objectives but disagree with their methods, or something like that. I really don't like Poole. He is one creepy guy. ;May 1:We jumped today at 08:00. Immediately after clearing the jump point the ship pulled two and a half gees. We're all going to be real tired real fast at this rate. ;May 4:Poole was a basket case today! Nobody else was any more tense than usual, but he had a bad case of the shakes. He ran around the ship like a caged rat. Nobody else seemed to notice, but I did. There's something funky about the guy. ;May 5:We went to General Quarters at 14:07 today. I wasn't really scared until the drones were launched; I felt nine thumps which meant that all of the birds were in the air. Acceleration warning sounded at 14:36 and we started pulling all kinds of forward and lateral gees. I guess we won the battle because we weren't vaporized and all nine drones eventually came back. We secured from GQ at 15:10, and the CO came on and made a terse announcement about the Lexington having engaged an enemy vessel. No other announcement was made. God, I'd forgotten how scared I get when the shit hits the fan. ;May 6:Poole seemed to know about the battle yesterday before it happened. He was so hopped up the day before and the other officers were no more tense than usual... ;May 7:The pressure on the crew finally caused a blow-out. Gaiser and Slocum had a big fight in the mess hall during movie call/ Slocum has been baiting Gaiser for days over Gaiser's pony tail, and Gaiser finally exploded. During the fight Gaiser threw Slocum into the VR system and broke the CPU. The cew present during the fight kept the incident quiet: none of the staff officers even know it happened. Mark Aguilar fixed the VR CPU on the QT. ;May 16:Poole is sleeping with Falcon. Now this shouldn't normally be big news, but the way he pursued her really bothers me. I know she's an officer and everything, but he's a good looking guy and both Maria and Erica have been after him for weeks. He ignored them and went after Falcon like a guided missile. Erica's a knockout! Why Falcon? ;May 20:We must be way the heck out in the middle of nowhere. We made our sixth FTL jump of the trip today. We're pulling heavy gees again. ;May 28:We've arrived in what must be the target star system for the mission. Randall is sure that we are now moving in-system instead of laterally towards another jump point. The star here appears to be orange in color, probably K class. That's all we know. ;June 10:Close call today. One of the coolant pumps in Section 8 went out and the reactor temp started climbing. We got it under control and brought a back-up on line. ;June 11:I caught Poole hanging around the entrance to one of the Weapons Bays this morning. He was startled to see me and then looked almost guilty. What was he doing down there? I'm starting to get real suspicious. Something is definitely up with that guy. ;June 15:I followed Poole on impulse during one of the dog watches. He was carrying something in a bag and was kind of hunched around it like he was uncomfortable carrying it. I knew something was up. He went to Deck Two; I rode the elevator with him and then pretended to go the other way (towards the Wardroom(. He looked around all of the corridors to make sure he was alone and then went into Dahl's stateroom by using an override code. Dahl was in the Medlab at the time: Poole was in Dahl's quarters without Dahl's knowledge or consent. He was after something in there! ;June 16:Is Poole a UN agent? He's either a UN agent or an Alliance Special Ops plant. ;June 17:Poole isn't Special Ops. I dated one of those guys once. They are much too cool to blunder around like Poole. If Poole was Special Ops I wouldn't have a clue that anything was up. Poole has to be an enemy agent; they must have recruited him with money or blackmailed him or something. He's an amateur! ;June 18:The stress is getting to all of us and I think the way I deal with it is to obsess about Poole. I'm now convinced that he's a UN agent. It isn't just the incidents I've recorded here, it's the way he behaves day to day. He's not a member of the team; he never really fit in from the beginning. The other officers are senior in rank, but they're part of the team. He's different. He's distant. He's as tense of the rest of the officers, but I think it's a different kind of tension. He's tense because he knows something that even the CO and XO don't know. I'm getting frightened again. ;June 19:The Lexington is closing on a planet. That much is definite. Even though nobody knows exactly where we are, we finally seem to be getting near our destination. ;June 22:Poole is getting more and more uptight. He looks like he hasn't slept in days and seems really jumpy. If he's nervous then I think the rest of us should be scared shitless. The last time he got tense we went into action the next day. I think I need to tell Olivar about my suspicions. I'll do it tomorrow. Category:transcripts Category:Mission Critical